Make Me Whole Again
by Candykaykay2001
Summary: Set during episodes 38-41 of Pokemon XY. Contains Past!Palletshipping, one-sided Amourshipping, and Diodeshipping." Thank you Clemont. Thank you for making me feel whole again." After an ordeal that sends Ash back into a spiraling hole of old loves and regrets, can Clemont pull him out and comfort him? And in the process will they both find love in each other? Rated T for language.
**This is exactly what I get for looking up photos of Palletshipping on Pinterest….ha ha this idea literally just came to me and started bouncing around in my head so I decided to write it down. This story contains Past! Palletshipping, one-sided Amourshipping and Diodeshipping. If you don't like boyxboy slash then please do not read this. I don't need immature comments. If you choose to not heed this warning any flames you produce will be used to make delicious s'mores! Enjoy!**

 **PS: Please check out my poll on my profile page. (I'm so tired right now…)**

…

The dinner hall was full of lively chatter. Stories, battle tips, and ways to win the mini summer camp competition taking place seemed to bounce around the room and off the walls.

Clinking of silverware and the sounds delighted groans also pierced the lively air creating a peaceful and relaxed atmosphere for everyone.

Especially for seven kids and there Pokémon.

They were in there own little group chatting about there own experiences and past journeys in rapt detail. The ones around them seemed to be intent on listening as well as a dark-haired boy talked in a rapid fashion.

His tanned, calloused hands waved around the air in constant gestures to emphasis his point. His light amber eyes seemed to light up in enthusiasm as he started bouncing up and down in the wooden seat provided.

A blonde girl with bright curious blue eyes and a yellow satchel stared in in immense wonder as the boy continued to describe every Pokémon he had managed to meet on his six year journey.

A blonde haired boy seemingly related to the little girl also listened with a close ear as he continued to work a future invention. Big glasses slid off his nose as he tried to concentrate.

A girl with honey blonde hair that looked more brown let her azurite colored eyes gaze down the boys face and figure taking in every detail. The sound of his voice sent shivers down her frail spine as she continued to listen on to the story even though she was more focused on not letting a massive blush cross her pale face.

A boy with bright orange hair arranged into an intricate style listened on as well commenting here and there about how he would have loved to take pictures of all the Pokémon that he has met.

A heavy set boy with close-cropped black hair listened on as well and seemed to be fascinated with the amount of adventures the other boy had been on in his short life.

Lastly, a dark skinned girl with pale green eyes and dark brown hair wasn't as interested in the battles the other boy had been through but of all the coordinators he had met during that time.

It had been almost an hour before that the boy had started his story and now it was nearing his conclusion as his elaborate hand gestures came to a stand still.

He took a big sigh and smiled leaning back a little.

" Well that's all I really gotta say for now!"

The other six kids seemed to snap out of their daze and smiled clapping a little. The girl with the dirty blonde hair spoke up first.

" Wow Ash! I never knew you went on so many adventures!" she said.

' _Especially with all those girls."_ She though jealously, as she frowned.

The boy, Ash, laughed. " Yeah it is pretty crazy Serena. I can't believe it's been almost six years."

The little girl with the blonde hair spoke up next. " Do you think any of those girls you traveled with would take care of Clemont?"

Ash didn't even get a second to answer her question because said brother glared at his sister with annoyance.

" Bonnie how many times do I have to tell you to stop trying to find me a wife!"

" I'm not going to be here forever big brother! Somebody has to take care of you!"

They continued to spit annoyed words across the table as the rest sweat dropped. Ash chuckled a bit and turned to the other three across from the table.

" Have you had any cool adventures?" he asked smiling.

The girl with the green eyes laughed. " No way Ash. Not as cool as yours. Although I do have a question for you though."

Ash smiled. " Yeah what it is Shauna?"

Shauna smirked. " Well considering you traveled with a lot of female companions during that time frame…did one of them ever become you're girlfriend?"

Serena spit out the water she had been currently drinking and started sputtering and coughing.

Ash looked on concerned and patted her on the back causing her face to become even redder.

" Are you okay Serena?"

Serena nodded averting her gaze. " Y-yeah I-I'm fine."

Sending one more concerned glance towards her he turned back to Shauna and regarded her with a small grin.

" No none of them ever did."

Serena breathed an internal sigh of relief and Shauna pouted about having no gossip to share. She whined.

" Well did you hook up with anybody?!"

The reaction that crossed his face was nothing any of them expected. It even made Bonnie and Clemont pause in between their fighting spree because of how quiet it has gotten.

His facial expressions seemed to range between a small smile that seemed filled with love as he leaned his hand against his z-marked cheek. Then it became one of undeniable anger as his faced scrunched up tight making him look like he was about to cry. Then sadness took over filling his eyes with a haunted look that sent shivers down everyone's spine. Then it went blank. Like a canvas waiting to be painted on. Yet everyone could see his eyes still held a deep pain as he stared at the wooden table with a defeated posture.

The boy with the orange hair tilted his head and reached out a shaky hand. " Hey Ash are you okay?"

Once his pale hand touched Ash's tanned arm, he jerked a little and stared at the boy with an expression of pure confusion.

" I-I'm sorry what did you say Trevor?"

Trevor leaned back. " I was just wondering if you were okay. You kind of spaced out for a second."

Ash smiled a little and was about to answer his question but it was then that the large double doors of the dinner hall slammed open with a large bang.

Everyone went silent within seconds curious as to the visitor could be. The tall dark figure appeared through the doors.

First dark black trainers and dark blue jeans crossed the threshold followed by another. A black T-shirt soon followed and when the face of the figure appeared Ash gasped loudly drawing the attention of the crowd and his friends.

Light brown hair and deep emerald eyes turned to stare at the person he had been looking for. A feral grin made it's way onto his face as he stalked towards the first table near the door reaching for his intended target.

The boy stopped and put his hands in his pocket and lifted hooded eyes to meet Ash's own.

" Hey Ash-Boy. Long time no see."

Ash growled and stood up leaning across the table to stick an ungloved finger into the boy's face.

" What the hell are you doing here Gary?"

Serena, Trevor, Bonnie, Clemont, Shauna, and Tierno stared on in surprise that the innocent boy that had grown to know had used a cuss word without hesitation.

Gary snorted. " What does it look like? I've come back to get something that was important to me."

Gary leaped across the table with ease knocking Ash off his feet for a second. Gary wrapped his arm around Ash's waist quickly and pulled him close.

He leaned down and whispered seductively in his ear. " You."

Ash scrunched his face in disgust and pushed him away. He tuned on him angrily, fire dancing in his eyes.

" How dare you walk in here demanding me back? What you did to me was unforgivable. I don't know what delusional mind-set you've created for yourself, but you need to step off you're high horse and realize were _never going to get the fuck back together!_ You fucked that up two years ago."

Gary didn't seemed by his outburst. " Oh come on Ashy. It was one _mistake._ Surely you can forgive me for that."

Gary went to grasp Ash's wrist, but he pulled away at the last second. He glared at him and shook his head.

" No. Just no. It was not one fucking mistake! It was several Gary! I tried. I really did. But you simply didn't care enough to see that."

Gary rolled his eyes and grabbed Ash forcefully burying his face into his neck. He breathed in deeply and sighed.

" Come on," he mumbled. " I didn't mean to do it on purpose. It's just you were being so distant and everything…. so I figured why not have some fun and-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because in that next moment Ash pushed him off again and in one fluid motion slapped hard across the face.

The sound reverberated across the hall stunning everyone who witnessed it. Ash was breathing hard and unshed tears were in his eyes.

" You know that's not the case Gary." He said with coldly.

He bent down to Gary's shocked and kneeling figure. He gently touched the red mark blooming across Gary's cheek with nimble fingers.

Gary's hand went to grasp his for a brief second and Ash pulled away slowly. Then with a voice that seemed to be struggling to keep it's composure he spoke one last sentence.

" Don't ever call me Ashy again."

Then he ran out.

He didn't even take the time to really realize the shocked look of all the occupants and how the once lively and festive atmosphere had been ruined in a matter of minutes by a jealous ex looking for another chance.

All he knew was that the warm evening air hit him in the face and the shockwaves of his feet hitting the cobblestone sidewalks hit him as he continued to run.

His body was running on autopilot and tears blinded his vision as he continued to run.

The next thing he knew he was standing near the ocean watching as the deep orange and yellow glows contrasted with the light blue sparkling water of the ocean.

He could feel as his weary body sat down in the light brown sand and it was then he finally let the rest of his pained tears fall.

After Ash had run out of the dinner hall, everyone sat stunned for a few moments longer until Professor Sycamore ushered and everyone out and one of the assistants ushered Gary out as well to deal with him in disciplinary measures.

The group of six walked out into the evening air and stared sadly at one another. Clemont was holding Bonnie close and the other four were huddled together. It was then Serena spoke up quietly.

" I'm going to go try and find him." She said.

Clemont shook his head glasses slipping a little. " No Serena I think it would be better if I went. Maybe having a guy friend to talk to would be easier."

Serena wanted to object feeling the urge to go comfort her crush, but Shauna beat her to the punch.

She nodded. " I think Clemont is right. Maybe he should go."

It was silent and then Serena sighed deeply and reached out a hand for Bonnie. Clemont let her go and watched as his little sister walked toward her hand grasping it.

Clemont smiled a little. " Don't worry he'll be fine."

The group consisting of five more people left smiled a little, but their eyes still held deep worry for their friend.

Clemont waved and went jogging down the sidewalk to go find Ash while the others went back to their cabins.

Clemont went to go check the bathrooms first, but before he could make a right turn to reach it, he heard faint sounds of crying coming form the beach.

He glanced down and saw a lump of red and black curled into a fetal position. Clemont gulped.

" _Well that was easier than I expected."_ He thought to himself as he raced down the wooden stairs.

He walked down the slight slopes making sand make it's way into his jumpsuit and in his shoes. The crying got louder and as he stood in front of the shivering figure, his heart broke a little.

He cleared his throat and Ash jumped a little quickly wiping his tears. His red and puffy eyes glanced at the hulking figure of Clemont above him.

Clemont smiled awkwardly. " Mind if I sit here?"

Ash shrugged with defeat as he set his gaze back on the ocean. " Do whatever you want. It's a free country."

Clemont sat down in the dry sand and stared at Ash with a concerned expression on his pale face.

Ash shifted slightly. Then he sighed irritated. He turned to look at Clemont.

" What?"

Clemont sighed. " Who was that guy?"

Ash blinked his eyes a little faster than normal causing Clemont to confirm he was holding back tears.

" Just some jackass I knew a long time ago."

Clemont raised an eyebrow at the cuss word but didn't say anything. He leaned back in his palms staring out into the sun.

" He must have been a real jerk to make you cry." He said.

Ash's head shot up and a ghost of a smile crossed his tear stained face. He snorted. " Yeah he was. This isn't the first time I've cried like this. I've gotten so used to his stupid ass causing me pain that sometimes I just give up trying to fight it. Just let it consume me."

Clemont blinked his eyes. " I don't understand."

Ash angrily lifted a handful of sand and threw at the water making it turn mucky and brown upon contact. A small tear fell from his eye.

" Of course not. Of course you fucking wouldn't. You've probably never even been through this."

Clemont pulled his knees to his chest and rested his right and on Ash's shoulder. " Try me. I just might surprise you."

Ash glanced at him from the corner of his eye and let out a big sniffle and laugh. " Maybe you will," then he sighed. " It started two years ago when I was on my Sinnoh journey."

Clemont prompted him to continue on by giving him a nudge. Ash sighed and picked at an invisible thread on his faded jeans.

" Gary, the guy I was yelling at, had come for a research project since he's a Pokémon researcher and we happened to cross paths."

Clemont raised an eyebrow. " Go ahead."

" We had been friends for years previously, but he started being a giant jerk to me sometime during my Kanto journey and I had stopped talking to him as time went by. Then he had come to Sinnoh and I don't know what happened. I just felt this spark between us."

Ash licked his lips. " I wasn't that familiar with that type of feeling at the time so I was confused. I thought Gary could help me and he told me his diagnosis. I was in love. I was in love with my best-friend."

Clemont kept his surprise to himself as Ash continued.

" I didn't tell him for months for fear of him leaving me so I kept it bottled up until I came home to visit my family for Christmas. There was a party going on at Professor Oak's lab at the time and that's when I saw Gary for the second time in the last six months. Everything was going smoothly and I had managed to keep my dark secret under control until we ended up under the mistletoe."

Clemont watched as Ash smiled a little and gripped a little fabric from his jeans.

" We were forced to kiss. It was one of the best I've ever had. My first really. It was like someone had set bombs inside my head at the same interval and after it I felt dizzy with euphoria. It was amazing. It wasn't until after the party that we acknowledged our feeling for one another fully and I realized he had liked me too. For years."

Clemont spoke up. " So I'm assuming you both got together."

Ash snorted. " Yeah. And that was the worst mistake I ever made. The first year was awesome. We were just like a real couple and I was truly happy for once in my life. I thought I had finally found someone to spend my life with for eternity."

" What happened?" Clemont whispered softly.

Ash closed his eyes sighing and felt as the wind blew into his sun-kissed skin. "He cheated on me. Not once. Multiple times actually. Two months after we got together. That sick bastard had been dating other people and I never knew. I only found out because I happened to be having dinner with one of my old friends Misty at this really fancy French restaurant and I saw Gary with this bitch. They were talking and laughing having a good ol time."

Ash's lip quivered. " Something in me snapped a little and it took Misty holding my arms to keep me from murdering him on the spot. I mean I knew he had started spending less and less time with me, but I figured he just has a lot of work so I gave him the benefit of the doubt."

Ash laughed bitterly. " I was such a dumbass. The next day I broke it off and headed off to Unova and then here. I haven't seen him in almost two years."

Clemont shifted slightly. " Well why the hell did he come here then?"

Ash shook his head. " Because I sent him a letter. I told him I was over him and I found someone else I could love more then him. I guess he snapped or something and the rest is history."

Clemont scooted closer. " Who is it?"

Ash looked at him. " Who is what?"

Clemont rolled his eyes. " The person you like?"

Ash blushed and bit his lip a little. He folded his hands in front of him curling and un-curling his fingers.

" It's…"

Clemont leaned closer. " Yes?"

Ash swallowed. " It's…you."

Clemont's eyes widened and he sputtered out a somewhat coherent response. " W-wait I thought you likes S-Serena!"

Ash shook his head and whispered brokenly. " No. She's a nice girl and everything but I just don't like her that way."

Then he hurriedly finished. " I-I mean it's okay if you don't me back. I mean it was so stupid to even think-"

The rest of his sentence was muffled by the feeling of warm, chapped lips against his. He sat shocked then closed his eyes breathing in the scent of motor oil and metal. He wrapped his arms around Clemont's neck and tangled his fingers in his blonde hair.

Fireworks seemed to spark in front of his eyes and he moaned slightly. Clemont gently pushed against his lips harder and he did the same.

Sadly, air became an issue and they had to break apart with twin blushes. Both were breathing hard and Clemont smiled with his glasses askew and blonde hair out of its protective style.

" I've liked you since you helped me save my gym Ash. You're amazing. You're creative, determined, and attractive….that Gary guy is one idiot to not realize what a lucky catch he lost. And I promise you I will be better than he ever was and I will love you until the day I take my last breath."

He reached for Ash's hand and grasped it gently in his own.

" Will you be my boyfriend?"

Ash looked down at their clasped hands and he still felt the strong tingling sensation left behind from their exciting kiss.

It was then Ash knew he wanted more. Forever and always.

Ash smiled and gripped his hand tight. He nodded. " Yes. Yes I will."

Clemont smiled and pulled Ash to his chest tightly with a large grin. Ash smiled softly and buried his face in Clemont's jumpsuit breathing in his scent.

" _Thank you Clemont. Thank you for making me whole again."_

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

 **Almost 14 pages long! I feel accomplished with life. This literally took me a little over an hour because I started this at 8:00 and now it's 9:50. I'm tired now. Please fav, follow, and review! See you in the next story bye!**


End file.
